He Lives In You
by Cody The Pikachu
Summary: After Katara gives birth to her son, Tenzin, Aang decides to sing a song to the newborn Tenzin to remind everyone of Monk Gyatso. Kataang SongFic and rated T for nursing. Sequel to They Live In You. Song from The Lion King.


**AvatarCat09: Hey, everyone! Like I promised, I'm starting a sequel to my story They Live In You, but this one will be called He Lives In You. It'll be the Broadway version, but it'll be shortened.**

**Summary: After seeing his son being born, Aang feels the spirit of Monk Gyatso watching over him and his new family. Katara finds out about Gyatso and decides to let Aang sing a song to Tenzin about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender or its characters. And I don't even own Tenzin, a character for the future series Avatar: The Legend of Korra, which I don't own either. I also don't own the song He Lives In You, my favorite song; various singers own them, but it's mostly Lebo M.**

**Rated T: mild sexual acts. And remember, folks: this part may not be true for The Legend of Korra, but I think it may fit in quite nicely.**

**Updating Date: June 25, 2010**

**Hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoyed They Live In You!**

**...**

_He Lives In You_

Avatar Aang paced nervously outside the entrance of the deeper hut. He and Katara, who was nearing the end of her pregnancy, were just relaxing and talking about many things when his wife suddenly went into labor. Immediately, Aang had carried her to the Healing tent and he had been waiting for her since sunrise. Despite becoming large with her unborn infant, Katara was surprisingly light to Aang when he got her to the tent.

This was how it went:

Aang had went into the tent that he and Katara were staying at for a while as they stayed in the newly-built city of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara hadn't visited her family for a long while after their marriage and she was eager to tell them that she was pregnant with Aang's child. He approached her as she rested her feet in a small bowl of warm water since her feet ached during her pregnancy; then, he sat down beside her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hey, Katara," Aang whispered to her cheerfully. "How've you been during our meeting?"

Katara rubbed her head against his and smiled as she murmured back, "I'm fine. Even though I love this child even before it's born, I just can't wait to get my body back! I feel so _huge!"_ she added teasingly.

"But you look beautiful no matter what changes your body goes through. What matters the most is you being yourself," Aang told her lovingly. Katara gave him a smile of happiness and leaned forward to kiss him passionately. Aang responded by deepening the kiss and they let go quickly; they would use their tongues later on, he thought as he gently laid a hand on her swollen belly.

Aang had always loved Katara so much ever since she and Sokka, her brother, had saved him from the iceberg several years ago. After nine months of training in the arts of Bending and learning hard from this (including from Toph), he and Fire Lord Zuko had promised that they would heal the land's battle scars together as friends. Right after that, a week later, Aang and Katara entered a beautiful relationship, they became married a few years later, and she had become pregnant with his baby.

"I'm so happy that you, Zuko, and the others are working hard to heal this world's wounds. I'm so proud of you, Aang," the female WaterBender purred as she kissed him again. But suddenly, right before things got a little more...sensual, she suddenly doubled over and let out a strained "Oh!"

Katara let out a gasp and moan of pain as Aang stood there with shock, saying, "Katara? Are you okay?"

His WaterBending wife looked up at him and groaned with pain as she looked up at him with a straining smile and rasped, "Yes, but...Aang...it's time...the baby's coming!"

"It is?" Aang asked her with shock. When she nodded and started panting heavily from the pain, he carefully picked her up in bridal style to make sure he didn't hurt her or the baby; plus, he could feel the baby in her belly start to fidget and kick a little. He kissed her on the forehead as he whispered to her, "Don't worry, my love. I'll take you to the healer's tent."

Katara clung onto him and let out a squeak of pain as another spasm rippled through her body. Not wanting to waste any more time worrying, Aang carefully carried her over to the healer's tent, where a young female WaterBender who looked a tiny bit like Katara when she was fourteen was waiting.

"Good morning, Avatar Aang and Lady Katara," she greeted them happily. Then, noticing Katara breathing heavily, she asked the Avatar, "Is she all right?"

Aang quickly told her, "You've got to help my wife! She just went into labor!"

The young healer nodded and told him, "All right then. Just wait out here and we'll help your wife out."

Aang gave his new friend a grateful nod before gently setting Katara down onto the snow and onto her feet. The young healer then managed to gently guide her over to the inside of the tent so that she could give birth peacefully.

"Katara, are you sure you're gonna be okay in there?" he asked after her, following her into the tent.

"Aang, please go wait outside," Katara rasped, waddling over to him to kiss him gently on the lips. "I'll be fine."

Aang kissed her back before adding with worry in his voice, "If you're sure..."

Katara kissed her husband again and waddled painfully away from him, grunting reassuringly, "I'm sure."

Then, all of a sudden, she let out another gasp of pain as Aang heard a small liquefied pop and he suddenly noticed some kind of a clear fluid fall on the forever-white snow. "K-Katara, did you-"

"Y...yes," Katara rasped as she began breathing harder than before. "M...my water just broke. This baby wants to come out so badly!" She came over to him, kissed him once again, and murmured, "Just wait outside, please. I promise you that I'll be fine." Then, giving him her beautiful smile, he sat down and she went back into the tent; he heard her grunt with pain as she laid down in the bed, ready for her child to be born.

Back to the present...

After waiting for a few hours and as he paced around, he saw Sokka approach him. Aang knew that the Water Tribe warrior was very caring and very protective of his sister and he disapproved at first about his sister getting pregnant. But he knew that they were both married and he knew that Katara would want to spend her entire life with Aang more than any other man.

Sokka came to stand before Aang as he told him, "Hey, Aang. How's it going?" Seeing the worried look on his face, he asked him, "Let me guess: you're hoping that she's okay, right?"

"Yeah," Aang told his brother-in-law.

"Well, I'm with you, buddy. If she dies, I won't blame you for that," Sokka replied to him, patting him on the shoulder. "Plus, I can't believe that my own kin is being born today! I just hope that my little sister's doing okay in there."

Aang nodded as he shared Sokka's concern for Katara. He couldn't bear it if she died during childbirth and the child would be left without a mother to take care of it. He remembered the memory when Katara had sung him a song to remind him about Monk Gyatso and the other Air Nomads living in him and watching over them. Aang wondered if he could sing the song to his child.

He felt some earth erupt out of the snow, but it was a small amount of earth in the shape of a chair. Aang knew who would make a chair like that and she was standing before the two young men. Toph had made some chairs to help them settle down and wait patiently.

The blind EarthBender said, "You gotta settle down, Twinkle Toes, or you'll get ME worked up. Katara will make it for sure. And your kid will be awesome to be with."

Aang respectfully bowed his head to his EarthBending Sifu, saying, "Thanks, Toph. It means a lot to Sokka and me. We're both worried about her." He knew that under her tough tomboyish behavior, she was a caring person inside.

Soon enough, while Aang, Sokka, and Toph sat on the outside of the tent, he heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey, you three. Is everything doing okay?"

All three turned to see Fire Lord Zuko standing there with several people behind him: Suki (who was holding an infant girl in her arms), Hakoda, Bato, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, and Kanna. Hakoda and Kanna were more worried and concerned for their granddaughter and daughter than the others were. Not to say that the others were uncaring, for they were caring very much.

_I hope Hakoda doesn't flay me alive if something bad happens, _Aang fretted privately. Sokka may have told him that he won't blame the young AirBender for his sister's going into labor, but he wasn't sure if his friend wasn't telling him the truth because of their father.

"Aang, I just want to tell you that we'll help you wait outside. I want to see my daughter okay with my grandchild in her arms. That is a blessing for us all," the Water Tribe Chief told his son-in-law, his blue eyes gentle.

The young Avatar didn't need words to tell him anything, so he bowed to him like he did for Toph.

The other people came forward and told him their own good-luck speeches (with Kanna telling him that it'd be great being a great-grandmother before going in to help Katara, since she had a lot of experience in helping laboring women) until it was time for Zuko and Mai's turn.

Aang stopped a little while Iroh gave him a good-luck speech when he heard Kanna murmur to Katara, "That's right, my dear. Just push a little harder. Your child nearly has its head out by now."

"All...all right, Gran Gran," he heard his wife grunt as she pushed a little harder and gasped in pain. When he heard Zuko call for him, the Avatar turned around to hear a good-luck speech from the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady.

"I hope that Katara will do great in having her kid," Zuko told Aang, turning his golden gaze to him.

Aang bowed to Zuko and replied, "Thank you...Sifu Hotman," the Avatar added humorously, calling him by his nickname.

Zuko got a little ticked off and he growled, "For the last time, stop calling me that!" That little outburst caused everyone, even the usually unemotional Mai, to laugh. The Fire Lady held her husband's hand reassuringly, which meant that Aang was only joking. This was enough for the Fire Lord to relax and laugh with everyone else.

Then, the group, including Appa and Momo, were resting around the hut and talking about many adventures that they had after the defeat of Ozai and Azula. They were so busy talking that they almost missed Kanna coming out of the tent and coming toward them. They also almost missed a thin wailing sound that pierced the morning air.

The elder Water Tribe woman walked slowly toward them because of old age, and she told Aang, "Young Aang, there is some good news."

"What happened to her? Is Katara okay? Is the baby okay?" Aang asked his grandmother-in-law in a worried tone. He was really worried for both his wife and their child.

"Settle down, young AirBender. She's fine. And she just gave birth to a beautiful son," Kanna told everyone while smiling happily and everyone gazed at her in amazement. Her voice shook with joy and pride as she went on, "She's worn herself out, but she had started feeding him. I'd like the following people to come in this hut: Aang, Sokka, Toph, Hakoda...oh, what am I talking about? Everyone come to see this child!"

Aang felt great relief flow through him as he heard that Katara was all right; he was also happy that she had given birth to their own son. He was a father now.

**...**

As they came into the healer tent, they saw Katara lying in a bed of furs, her belly was no longer swollen, and the upper part of her kimono was lifted to cover herself as she nursed her newborn son. She looked very exhausted, yet her stunning blue eyes were shining with love as she stared down at the infant.

She looked up to see Aang and everyone at the entrance of the tent and she waited until her son was finished feeding so he let go and began sleeping. Katara managed to cover her breast, looked up at Aang, and purred to him, "Hey, Aang. Come on over here. Don't worry; he won't bite yet," she teased him playfully.

"Go on, Aang," Sokka told the Avatar with joy and pride in his voice. He pushed him forward gently and added, "If anyone deserves to see that kid before we do, it's you."

"Thanks, Sokka," Aang replied to him. "And thank you for your support, everyone," he told everyone as they nodded to him. After being nudged forward by a pride-filled Hakoda, Aang walked toward Katara and their newborn.

He gazed down at the child; he had black hair like his father, but his skin was a mixed color of Aang and Katara. When the child was leaning against his mother's breast, he had opened his eyes and Aang saw that they were a stormy dark gray like his eyes were. There was a scent of milk that clung onto Katara and the child and there was a bit of milk on his chin, which he sneezed off.

"Katara, he's beautiful," he told his wife, both amazed at seeing their son being an AirBender at last. He wasn't the last AirBender anymore. "He's just like the both of us."

The baby looked up at his parents before yawning and going back to sleep for a short nap.

"And he's more like you," Katara told him, smiling up at him.

As they kissed as passionately as they could, Sokka jumped up into the air and cheered (to Suki's amusement), "All right! I'm an uncle now! I'm gonna be the best uncle in the entire world and a better uncle than anyone else! No offense, Iroh," he added to the former Fire Nation general.

"Ah, none taken. I'm sure that you'll make an excellent uncle, Sokka," the Dragon of the West responded, smiling. This was true what Iroh said, for he had been a good father to Lu Ten and an excellent uncle to Fire Lord Zuko. Even when Zuko had been troubled and joined Azula's evil side at Ba Sing Se, Iroh had never been angry with his nephew.

As the others went outside to wait to see the baby, Aang watched the child start crying and the AirBending Avatar knew that his son must be hungry. Katara already knew those cries from helping other women have their babies when she was younger. So she gathered him to her breasts, lifted up her blue kimono top again to cover themselves, and watched her son latch onto his mother's nipple and start to suckle once again.

As they watched the baby feed (for he had managed to smell Katara's milk very well), Aang heard a voice tell him, "I am very proud of you and your family, Aang."

"Monk Gyatso?" Aang answered the voice, turning around to see the spirit of his former mentor and fellow monk. Gyatso was watching his pupil's son with great pride and tears of happiness filled his pale blue eyes. He reached forward with his hand and he patted the baby on the head while he nursed before telling Aang this:

"I am pleased that you have begun rebuilding the Air Nomads. May your descendants continue to multiply until the Air Temples are filled with AirBenders once again."

With one more nod, he suddenly disappeared in a swirl of stars.

Aang felt tears of happiness and mourning about Gyatso. He was right; the Air Nomads will be returning to the world and the future Nomads will all be descendents of Aang and Katara. He wished that he could remember Gyatso in his son, but he had a perfect idea.

"I have a good name for him, Katara," Aang told his wife. "Monk Gyatso had a powerful Avatar ancestor named Tenzin, so how about we name our son after him?"

"So his name will be Tenzin, then?" Katara asked him, her blue eyes half pleading. She must've seen Gyatso's spirit, for she had looked at Aang then to the place where Gyatso's spirit stood.

Aang kissed her on the forehead and he said, "Yes. That's perfect. His name will be Tenzin." At that, in front of everyone, he bent down to her level and licked her on her cheek. Katara could see Sokka tense up a little at seeing the Avatar lick his little sister like a cat, until she returned the lick. That made Sokka relax and Toph giving him a grin that meant, _Knew he had it in him._

Katara straightened herself up since Tenzin was finished suckling and full from her milk, and she told everyone, "Everyone outside the tent, Aang and I have witnessed Monk Gyatso's spirit coming to see the birth of Tenzin. Since this has occurred, Aang has a song to sing to the both of them."

Shocked about this, Aang had desperately tried to remember the words Katara sung to him years ago and he tried to make them different. While he was thinking about this until he was ready, he watched as Tenzin let go of Katara's breast and looked over at his father. As he picked up his infant son and held him in his arms, finally remembering the song, he heard a voice chant from nowhere:

_Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_

Suddenly, with the words suddenly flowing out of his mouth like a river, Aang calmly started to sing to his son:

_Night_

_And the spirit of life_

_Calling, oh oh iyo_

_Mamela, oh oh iyo_

_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child_

_Answers, oh oh iyo_

_Mamela oh oh iyo_

He paused for a short breath while he heard the same quick chant from out of nowhere:

_Ubukhosi bo khokho_

_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

After regaining his breath, Aang then began his singing again:

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Hear these words and have faith_

_Oh oh iyo_

_Oh oh iyo_

_Have faith_

Suddenly, Aang noticed his arrow markings beginning to glow and he felt the power of Gyatso and the past Avatars fill him. He gazed down at Tenzin and he began to sing what Katara had sung to him years ago and he heard the chant _Hela hey mamela _alongside his singing:

_He lives in you (Hela hey mamela)_

_He lives in me (Hela hey mamela)_

_He watches over (Hela hey mamela)_

_Everything we see (Hela hey mamela)_

_Into the water (Hela hey mamela_

_Into the truth (Hela hey mamela)_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

Now Aang's arrow tattoos were glowing so brightly that they turned pure white like snow and he gazed on at his friends, who were staring at him with amazement. He turned to see Katara gazing at him with pride in her tired yet beautiful blue eyes. Even though she still looked tired from a hard childbirth, she was still a very beautiful and kind-hearted woman to him.

"You go on, Aang. He would love to hear this from you," she seemed to murmur to him. He gave her a nod, stared at the child, who began cooing at the sight of his father glowing, and Aang sung the last verse with the chants _Hela hey mamela:_

_He lives in you (Hela hey mamela)_

_He lives in me (Hela hey mamela)_

_He watches over (Hela hey mamela)_

_Everything we see (Hela hey mamela)_

_Into the water (Hela hey mamela_

_Into the truth (Hela hey mamela)_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

The glow on his arrows died away, as did the chanting of _Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_. He looked at his friends as they began cheering for him, Katara, Tenzin, and the song he just sang.

As Team Avatar got ready to come in to see Tenzin, Aang walked over to Katara to kiss her on the lips passionately and he whispered to her, "I hope you liked that singing 'cause everyone else did."

"That was so beautiful, Aang. I'm very happy that you're the father of our son. And I love you very much," Katara murmured back, kissing him once again and smiling at him.

"I love you too, Katara. Now and forever," Aang replied back, knowing that their family will always be together by this song and their hearts forever.

The two Benders allowed the others to come in and see the young Tenzin and, after being congratulated, watched with a smile on while Sokka told Tenzin, to everyone's delight, that he would be the best uncle in the whole world. Meanwhile, Chief Hakoda had given his own blessing onto the baby AirBender and Iroh gave his own blessing also.

Aang saw that scene and, while he and Katara rubbed their cheeks together, he heard the spiritual beat of drums and voices from far away sing:

_He lives in you (Hela hey mamela)_

_He lives in me (Hela hey mamela)_

_He watches over (Hela hey mamela)_

_Everything we see (Hela hey mamela)_

_Into the water (Hela hey mamela_

_Into the truth (Hela hey mamela)_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you..._

_He lives in you (Hela hey mamela)_

_He lives in me (Hela hey mamela)_

_He watches over (Hela hey mamela)_

_Everything we see (Hela hey mamela)_

_Into the water (Hela hey mamela_

_Into the truth (Hela hey mamela)_

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you!_

_**(The End)**_

**...**

**There, I wrote this before bedtime. And it's around 12:40 since I've finished this. Plus, I hope that I didn't add too much of the feeding here.**

**This was the sequel to They Live In You and I hope that you like the entire story, especially at the very end. I hope that this story gets good reviews.**

**Anyone who reviews will have a virtual goodie bag of anything you wish and you name it! It'll get sent to you automatically!**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
